The Runaway
by Dark-LoveXD
Summary: Maka is walking in the streets of death city, minding her business when something wraps around her waist and arms and pulls her into an ally. what will happen Maka read to find out
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello, my name is Tam. Me and my best friend/meister, Cameron, live in the streets since we were 12. Yeah i know it's pretty young right. It's been 4 years and we are now 16.

We survived all these years by mugging whoever wanders into **our **ally. The first year we lived in the streets was hard but we made it threw.

Cameron has golden blonde hair with hazel eyes that always seem to be half open no matter what. She has shoulder length hair that is messy and spiky at the same time and her bangs are long at the sidesand short in the middle. She is wearing an T-shirt that reaches an centimeter above her bellybutton in the color black. She has a pair of grey sweat pants and black converse.

And as for, I have brunette colored hair with light brown eyes. My hair is about 3 inches below my shoulders and my hair is rather uneven like some parts of my hair are longer than others and some are shorter than others. My bangs kind of covers the left side of me face and the rest is pulled back. What I'm wearing is a tank top with lines on it that comes from the same place and the colors of the lines are brown while the rest is white. Also I have shorts on that has brown and white strips on it. Wired, right? But I like it. Lastly, I'm wearing brown converse.

* * *

**Dark-Love: Well thats it. Sorry it's short but it is a prologue anyways. This is my second story so far. So plz R&R this even though it's not really the starting of the story.**

**Soul: Could you shut up and start working on the next chapter!**

**Dark-Love: You know what! For Screaming at me imma make you the most uncoolest person ever!** in the first chapter.

**Maka: Is uncoolest even a word.**

**Dark-Love: I don't know. But I like saying.**

**Maka : Ok.**

**Dark-Love: Ok enough of this I need to start working on the next chapter**

**Soul: Wait!**

**Dark-Love:*walks away with a big grin on her face.***


	2. Chapter 1

Dark-love: Well this is the second chapter. I don't own the soul eater characters but I wish I did cuz if I did I would have made Soul and Maka a couple a looooonng time ago.

Maka and Soul: WHAT!

Dark-Love: Yea you heard me. OKAY! Now on with the story.

* * *

"Hey Maka you need to go buy some grocerys." Soul called to Maka from the kitchen.

"Huh, don't already have food in there." Maka said walking into the kitchen and taken a look herself. "Oh I see, then I'm going to have go then aren't I?" Maka asked looking at Soul who nodded his head yes.

Maka sighed and went to put on her usual clothe(you already know what it is) and took her key and wallet and went to the grocery store but not before giving Soul a kiss on the check and left (yes Soul and Maka are a couple).

Time Skip

Maka sighed. "I'm finally done with the grocery " Maka said walking down the streets of Death City.

She was halfway home when she decided to take a short cut down an ally way.

Maka turned down an allyway only to see a girl in the ally way with a whip wrapped around someone, suffocating him.

Maka had to do something so the first thing she did was stop the girl from suffocating the guy.

So she ran over and pushed the girl to the ground and run over to the guy who was being suffocated only to find him in pinned down to the floor by another girl with a pocket knife at his neck.

Maka panicked and also pushed that girl off the man. The man ran away ance when the girl was off of him.

When the man was gone she turned back to the girls and got a good look at them. The first girl has golden blonde hair with hazel eyes that seem to be half open. She has shoulder length hair that is messy and spiked at the same time and her bangs are long at the sides and short in the middle. She is wearing an T-shirt that reaches an centimeter above her bellybutton in the color black. She has a pair of grey sweat pants and black converse.

The other girl has brunette colored hair with light brown eyes. Her hair is about 3 inches below her shoulders and her hair is rather uneven like some parts of her hair are longer than others and some are shorter than others. Also, some of her bangs kind of covers the left side of her face and the rest is pulled back. What she is wearing is a tank top with lines on it that comes from the same place and the colors of the lines are brown while the rest is white. Also she has shorts on that has brown and white strips on it.

They were both glaring daggers at Maka.

"Who do you think you are for one: entering our ally way and two: letting that guy escape?" The brunette said so angry that you could swear that steam would coming out of her ear.

"Well for question number one I think I'm Maka Albarn. And for question number two, you were going to fucking kill him. What am I supposed to do." Maka yelled at them.

The brunette had a shocked face while the blondes face stayed emotionless but you can tell she is shocked to by her widened eyes and then blonde spoke in a emotionless voice "We weren't killing him more like mugging" and then the brunette jabbed the blonde in the rib and the blonde only let out a "ow".

"Mugging? Why would you mug people." Maka asked know curious.

"For we can survive." The two girls said at the same time.

"Oh" was all Maka could say. Then Maka thought of a great idea.

"How 'bout this? You guys can come and live with me and my boyfriend and you can enroll at the DWMA and get a jod until you guys can find your own place. How 'bout it?" Maka asked with excited.

The two girls looked at Maka for a few seconds then agreed.

"Great, now follow me." Maka said leading the way to her house. "Oh and by the way what is you guys name." Maka said looking back at them.

The girls looked at Maka for a split second and the brunette said "I'm Tam and this is Cameron." Tam said and Cameron nodded when her name was said.

Maka smiled and kept on walking. The only thing that Maka could think is that she is letting two complete strangers into her house and how Soul is going to react about it.

* * *

Dark-Love: Well that's the first chapter. I know it isn't much because I wrote this on my phone and I'm sorry its short.

Soul: *smirking* Sooooo I'm dating Maka huh?

Maka: Shut up Soul! *blushing*

Dark-Love: AHAA YOU LIKE SOUL!

Maka: N-no i don't. *face turns crimson red*

Dark-Love: Then why are you blushing *raises an eyebrow*

Soul: *still smirking*

Maka: Ummm ahh don't you think that you should start on the next chapter Dark-Love.

Dark-Love: Yush i do but Maka you still haven't denied that you like Soul sooooo I'm guesing you like Soul. *leaves once again with a grin on her face*


End file.
